dork diaries 2 tales from a not so pretty southern belle
by dolphinand water
Summary: Brandon and Nikki get married and move south, the story of there daughter tess. rich kids three mean girls, many crushes. please add ideas thanks. story better than I make it sound
1. Chapter 1 movin to Maine

** I do not own dork diaries, only tess, tom, Cheyenne, Shaylee, jasmine, and Natalie please do not be offended by the southern remarked I did as much research to make it sound accurate. **

November, 5

Name Tess Alexandra Roberts

Age 15 and a quarter

Eyes brown

Hair brown with blond highlights and tips

Height 5"11

Interesting facts: I have a southern accent from living most of my life in South Carolina, North Carolina, Alabama, on2 month in New Orleans, and Georgia.

No special talents at the moment

Parents: Nikki and Brandon Roberts

My daddy is a photographer my mamas an art teacher

Siblings: my brother and sister are twins, age 8 Cheyanne, and tom, darlins.

Ok so I know it looks like im filling out a job application, but im a very organized person so deal with it. Right now is five in the morning you heard me right. I am going crazy like skeetter on a septic tank today is my first day at the northern Maine academy of the arts. I only get to go because my mama is the art teacher.

The new school part isn't scary, we moved a lot because of my daddy's job I am used to it. It's the fact that I will be surrounded by the most talented, richest fat cats in the country. I have also maybe read some of my mamas diaries from when she went to private school, Im gonna be home schooled.

My outfit for tomorrow is brand new, well sort of brand new to me. I have no shame shopping at thrift stores, it allows me to embrace my slightly wacky, original fashion sense. My outfit consist of a hot pink tank top, grey short jean jacket, ,my favorite necklace its silver, skinny jeans, sparkly pink converse high tops, my spiky bracelet, and a silver infinity scarf. It's really pretty, o got the necklace from my mom when we moved to Maine.

Another scary part about moving to Maine is that I am scared people will make fun of my southern accent. Nobody else will talk like this. The only good thing about moving is I will be going to the same school as my cousin Manny, he is practically my best friend. He isn't my blood cousin my aunt Celia adopted him a couple months before I was born. He belong in that school he is a rapper and is amazing. I'm kind of jealous.

Any ways back to the accent even if I try to hide it your gonna know I ain't from Maine, my name is Tess for crying out loud. Gross it freezing here, its only thirty five degrees it only fall Im gonna hate winter I just know it. Will write more later I'm gonna try to go back to sleep sugar, night night.

November 5 at school

I've been at this school for three hours and im already fixin to ring some people's necks. I was minding my own business in home room and then three girls came up. At first was all nice "nice to meet you I'm Shaylee." And all that. Momma taught me a bit about northern manners, so I said, "nice to meet y'all to im Tess." Them there making fun of my accent, bursting with yall, and asking me if I wanted some fried chicken. I hate people who just assume that cause the way I talk, but I was kind of craving it but no matter. The other girl's names were Jasmine, and Natalie. After that I was fixin to wring there pretty little necks dripping with diamonds and pearls. It makes me sick.

After that whole incident I was pretty much convinced I had to learn some darn northern phrases and such, but I don't think anyone would take me serious. At lunch I sat all alone, earing the strange "pasta" not my favorite it didn't even have gravy. I did meet one friendly soul today, her name was Shaina. She had dark skin, brown eyes, wild black hair, and she was short and I mean short. She came up as I was staring at my lunch when she came up. "Are you alright" she asked. I looked up at her tears dry on my face still from that darn fried chicken fiasco. "I'm alright darlin, you don't need to ruffle your feathers over this ol'girl."I said trying to remain cheery. "Oh I love you accent where's it from?" she asked I hoped it wasn't another trick. "The short answer south," giving the simplest reply. Lunch when on that way chugged full of questions from her and answers from me.

When I got home later Cheyenne ran to me at the door, "how was your day honey" I asked. She ran off before giving an answer. Momma was in the kitchen making some real food. "How was your day she asked, the conversion from southern talk to northern talk was easy for her. "Very fine ma'am" I answered. "I know that look what happened," she said her eyes boring into my very soul. So I told her about those girls. She said two of them were in her art class. She asked if I was okay. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," I replied and shimmied up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2 my new talent

November 6

I finally categorized the students at this school, a bit different than normal.

Art: the kids who will most likely be the modern Picasso and Van Gogh.

Music: divided into sub groups Singers: singers have real talent and some people who are too big for their britches and think they got real talent.

Musicians: people who play instruments

Rappers: self-explanatory

DJs: DJs and music mixers any one techno too.

Drama kids: theatre and acting

Sports: they have more sports here down south we got football and basketball, here they got volleyball, baseball, gymnastics and skiing.

Last me: no current talents Craziest thing happened today, some boy named Jake tried to get feisty, and he was about as pretty as a hog. Bleached blond hair, scary green eyes eep. Even though he was nothing to look at I could tell he was tight with money. He came up in math class I reckon he was trying to impress some of his buddies. Any ways he used one of the worst pickup lines ever. I would have shaken it of but he kept bugging me like a horse fly. Shaina finally scared him off, her and Manny. Turns out she is his girlfriend aww how sweet. I also met the sweetest, cutest, kindest boy ever. His name is Mason, he was all dressed up dark brown hair with a cowlick in the front , big emerald puppy dog eyes, big happy smile, he was taller than me thank the good lord. He was also a sweet talking thing.

It stated while I was eating ouch with Shaina, and Manny. I got to empty my lunch box good o'l momma made me lunch from home. When that Shaylee girl came up an "accidentally" dumped her Pepsi, I know who in their right mind drinks Pepsi any way on me. Her oops sorry dripping with sarcasm. I slipped on the drink and fell like a greased pig. My entire outfit covered in sticky gross excuse for soda. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, as the whole school laughed. Mason came over and helped me up. "I'm mason you must be the new girl?" he said. "Tess" was all I could get out. Then what happened made me grin like a possum eatin a sweet potato. "You know for a girl covered in soda you're kind of cute." He said quietly but Shaylee heard and glared at me. My cheeks that were red before now looked like a tomato.

Then I walked off to the office, hoping my daddy could bring me something dry. All day I kept thinking about that comment no guy in their right mind would call me cute, I aint ugly im just plane. It also helped that it made Shaylee mad. She is a viper in a designer dress, channel heels, and tiffany sun glasses. She's lower than a snake's belly.

My daddy couldn't come he was way up in northern Maine, so my momma bless her soul stopped on her lunch break. It wasn't my best but in was at least dry. Today I also got my first A ever. Let's just say im a strait B student. What class did I get this in, creative writing we had to write a song. At first it was really hard, I was trying not to use my southern phrases so this is what I got.

Why can't you just leave me alone?

Just when I thought you were gone you threw it up in my face why can't you accept that I made a mistake?

Let it, let it go, let it, let it go You never let me free, you're like a ball and chain Take a piece of me and never hesitate Like gravity you bring me down And Im not gonna take it, not gonna take it Feel it, I can feel it I won't take it,I can feel it It's a good day to bid you good day

Will you ever let me walk away?

You keep reminding me of yesterday you're so stuck on bringing me down you should know by now that Im not sticking around

Let it, let it go, let it, let it go You never let me free, you're like a ball and chain Take a piece of me and never hesitate Like gravity you bring me down And Im not gonna take it, not gonna take it

Feel it, I can feel it I won't take it, I can feel it It's a good day to bid you good day

Gotta let, gotta let, gotta let this go gotta let, gotta let, gotta let it go gotta let me go Cause Im not gonna take it, not gonna, goodbye You never let me free, you're like a ball and chain Take a piece of me and never hesitate Like gravity you bring me down And Im not gonna take it, not gonna take it It's a good day, goodbye lies, lame stories Out my face, out the way, Im warning You manipulate, complicate, don't ignore me It's a good day to bid you good day It's a good day, goodbye lies, lame stories Out my face, out my way, Im warning You manipulate, complicate, don't ignore me It's a good day to bid you good day

So say goodbye, don't try hello its past the time for you to go Im happy now that you're out the way can't believe I played your sorry games I've let you go, it's such a good feeling and I won't be seeing you again It's a good day to bid you good day

Not bad huh. Gotta hit the hay sugar write later.

**i do not own dork diaries, only Tess only and such. The song is good day by Britt Nicole. Britt Nicole also actually does have a southern accent if you hear her talk. also southerners will not drink Pepsi.**


	3. Chapter 3 home

November 7

Well butter my butt and call me biscuit, the most exciting thing happened today I got moved to a new Extra class wahoo. First I was in art with my mamma but after my song in writing they moved me to music.

I have also updated my description, Special talents: song writing

Ok so a may be biting off more than I can chew but it's so exciting. I won't have to be in class with Jasmine, and Natalie thank you lord. I didn't know writing a song was so amazing but, don't get mad at the rain after a drought.

My new class will be with Mrs. Mayte one of the most fun teachers at school, and mason is music class. Maybe Maine wasn't so bad after all. Even if it was colder than Shaylee.

I also met a new friend 2 new record. Her name is Abby, she has red hair, blue eyes and she is almost as tall as me! She was in vacation with her grandparents in New Orleans. The best part the darlin understands what I say unlike Shaina.

Shaina's is sweeter than peach pie, and super smart but she aint got no idea what im sayin. Abby and Shaina are also both hopes romantics. I swear if I hear them ask my who is cuter out of some random pair of guys one more time im gonna feed em to my Uncle Johnny's gator. And it's not like I don't like guys it's just im not the type of girl who talks about them all the stinkin time. Shaina also fumes when another girl talks to Manny, im also not the jealous type. I know me cousin he would never give up a good thing.

Abbey might not be as smart, she as lost as last year's Easter egg. Im sure I can learn how to deal with her. If there worth it you make it work.

I got home today and Cheyanne was watching Princess and the frog Disney. The best Disney movie in my opinion, finally some girls who talk like me and it's in New Orleans I lived there for a month. Momma was in the kitchen making supper. "I heard you were leaving me for music class?' she said. "Yes I am ma'am." Good for you she yelled.

Mom would be excited if I told her I took a walk today, she is just a bit overly proud of everything my siblings and I do. For Example, she framed and put on face book one of toms drawings, for no reason he draws all the time. Sometimes I wish I could draw like my momma or take pictures as amazing as my daddy but none of that's my type of sweet tea.

Cheyanne was lying in bed when I went to say good night, "what's wrong little darlin I asked. I can't sleep it's not like home. There's no one yelling how's your mamma, and people here don't have very good manners. She said tears forming in her eyes. Shh Shh, I said and I began to sing to her,

Hold on to me, as we go  
As we travel down this unfamiliar road  
And although this way is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down it will all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear  
Trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down it will all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear  
Trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down it will all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear  
Trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

The little gal fell asleep in my arms. Her dirty blond hair still in pig tails. I took out her hair and covered her with the quilt my big mamma made. When I walked out her room momma was standing by the door; "there's good reason you got moved to music class Tess" she said.

That made no sense but momma knows best, hook line and sinker.

**Glossary:**

**Big mamma: grandma**

**Well butter my butt and call me biscuit: expression of shock**

**Biting off more than I can chew: accepting more than you can do.**

**I do not own dork diaries or the song home from Britt Nicole. **


	4. Chapter 4 a new song

**November 8**

Best day ever! It started out as the worst.

I walked into music class today, scared out of my mind. It was a large room full of chairs, sound equipment, and instruments. Mrs. Mayte told me were to sit. Then walked in the queen herself Shaylee. That gator walks in nose stuck in the air so high a rain storm could drown her. "Oh look if it isn't Miss Georgia, you gonna sing us a song about your tractor?" she asked. "darlin if your gonna have two heads at least make one of them smart '"I said while examining my finger nails. The class burst out in laughter but quickly quieted when Shaylee glared and took her seat.

For class we had to pare up and write a duet with someone. Almost every one lined up around Makenzie to ask her to their partner. I sat im my chair, bored then Mason asked if would write the song with him. Of course I said yes. But that's not the best part he asked if I wanted to work on it after school. Inside I was screaming like mad woman. But on the outside I was calm, cool, and collected at least I hope so. Again I said yes! "Great meet me at the park after school?" he asked I think he may have been a little shy. "Okay!" I said a little too excitedly.

Still not the best part but getting there. Then during lunch the queen and her lady's in waiting came up to me. "What yall need" I asked. "If your gonna try to make a comeback at least make it smart" Shaylee said in her annoying tone. Abby gave me a confused look, she was in art, and Shaina smiled. "Sugar, any smarter of a comeback and you little friends wouldn't be able to understand," I said mock concern in my voice. "T-t-take you all day to come up with that one," she asked. I got up to dump out my lunch box, and called over my shoulder, "no but it will take you all day to process it." Of course being a dramatic school, the crowd let out one of those annoying oohhs. Shaylee and her minions walked of.

Shaylee didn't talk to me the rest of the day, just whispered, and glared. Typical girl, see if al presidents and rulers were girls there would be no wars just gossip, and scilent treatment.

Any ways, if you're wondering im not a mean girl, but I can hold my own in a fight.

After school when I go to the park, mason was waiting for me. "Okay you were amazing I've never seen anyone stand up to Shaylee. He said grinning from ear to ear. "Well thank you kind sir, are you ready. I asked. He nodded, we spent a few minutes walking around trying to get inspiration. Then I saw a little girl sitting on her dads lap then I got an idea. I pulled out a note book and began to write, with mason looking over my shoulder.

Just like a child I rest upon your knee  
Just like a song, your love, it sings to me  
Inside your arms I find a symphony  
You take my hand and then we run away

To the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper of your call  
This moment is frozen  
I'm not going anywhere  
I'd linger forever  
If only I could stay here

"Wow Tess that's amazing" he exclaimed. I blushed. "Well I better go home oh here's my number in case you have any more ideas," he said and walked off.

So recap of why this was the best day ever, I was complimented by Mason, Shaylee made a fool of herself, and I did get his number.

While I was doing homework I got a new lyric. I grabbed my phone texted mason.

Hey mason its Tess how bout this for the first verse, You lead me like the dawning of the day  
You lead me like April leads into may  
You lead me like the stone you rolled away  
You take my hand and we will run away

Then he text back, that's amazing Tess, you are so talented.

Sigh, he is cuter than puppy. And puppies are the most adorable things ever. I went to sleep happy.

Nov3mder 9

I woke up this morning shivering in my bed, I looked out the window and there was snow snow. Why, why? Momma says the snow is great, but it's so darn cold.

So while everyone else was freezing there biscuits out there I sat on the couch watching some of Cheyanne's Disney movies. Started with wreck it ralph.

So while I was sitting there watching Aladdin and jasmine sing a whole new world my phone buzzed. I didn't know who it could be Shaina was on a date with Manny and abbey was grounded from her phone for doing who knows what. It was from Mason, it said dude Manny im bored wanna hang out? Before I go on I must clarify that Manny is Masons best friend, I know cliché. I text back, check who you sent it to." I got sorry Tess.

Any way that was a big deal because, well there's no reason just felt like tellen ya.

I sat watching movies all day I swore I could sing almost every Disney song. I've climbed a mountain, I've crossed a river and im almost there. I know annoying gotta run before im singing I just wanna be king in my sleep.

**The song they are writing is safe by jimmy neadham, the son almost there is from princess and the frog, and I just wanna be king is from the lion king. I still don't own dork diaries no matter how many stars I wish on.:( Also Tess is losing her ****accent****I am doing this on purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5 stay

**November 11**

It's still snowing, and freezing, and it's Monday. Ugh!

At school today I saw another cute guy the school is crawling with them but this one stands out. His name is Mich. He has blond hair with blue tips, blue eyes and is an inch shorter than me. He was cute but seemed a little shallow. All he talked about was himself. Now aint that the berries? Almost all cute guys are jerks except maybe mason.

Today at school they announced a talent contest. The prize is a chance to meet some super star I've never heard of. Of course Shaylee announced to the class she was singing a song she wrote. That girl is just so vain! Manny and Shaina's band Threes company is going to do a song, and abbey is gonna paint something. I wish I could do something for the talent show, but every time I get up on stage I get this sick felling, and then I ramble, and if it gets really bad I may freeze up.

This has happened before. When I was 8 I was in dance, we had a big recital to show how much or in my case how little we improved. If you're wondering why I was even in dance, its cause my mommas said she did dance and my aunt Brianna did dance also. Something about tradition. Any ways we all had our own little solo. Mine was coming up and I was fixin to go and prove to my momma I had talent. When the music started I felt sick a big knot in my stomach, my lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Then I froze my legs wouldn't move, they felt weaker than bad coffee. They just moved me off the stage, and we went home. My momma was so worried about me more than just her feathers were ruffled. I haven't been able to do something in front of people or on a stage since.

That last part might have been a little lie, I can for some reason do anything in front of Cheyenne I don't know if it's her big eyes or the fact that she is my only sister. Good lord knows why.

I screaming on the inside, Mason practically told me he likes me kind off. We were working in music on our song, we had known idea how to arrange the words. Then he goes, "Tess can I ask you a question?" "If it has anything to do with if I'd like some fried chicken you're barking up the wrong tree. If it's anything else yes, and if you were gonna ask about the chicken yes I do want some fried chicken." I answered. He laughed, "No I was actually going why you seem so different from other girls." He asked shyly. "Because I am too poor to even pay attention." I answered trying to get read of the suspense and I wanted to hear him laugh again. It worked. He smiled his amazing smile at me and blushed. i-I I got to go" he stammered. Was it possible he got cuter when he was nervous, **yes?**

I feel bad tellen ya Mason is just another pretty face. He is really smart, he is almost a straight A student except for math. I know this because he complains about it all the time. He also told me he has three sisters, two older and one younger. The oldest is Janine, she is 21. Then there's Hayley she is a senior and 18. His youngest sister is only his step sister, she is 5 and her name is Sabella. Im really surprised he told me all this stuff, he is very honest for a boy, unlike my last boyfriend but sweet tea that's a whole another story.

We also finished the song today it's really pretty:

You lead me like the dawning of the day  
You lead me like April leads into may  
You lead me like the stone you rolled away  
You take my hand and we will run away

Just like a child I rest upon your knee Just like a song, your love, it sings to me  
Inside your arms I find a symphony  
You take my hand and then we run away

To the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper of your call  
This moment is frozen  
I'm not going anywhere  
I'd linger forever  
If only I could stay here

Remember all those years ago we met  
All I recall are days of past regret  
And you felt so far but I had never left  
Just wanting you to take my hand and run

To the place where my fears have no voice at all  
The only sound in my ear, the whisper of your call  
This moment is frozen  
I'm not going anywhere  
I'd linger forever  
If only I could stay  
If only I could stay

In the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper  
In the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper  
This moment is frozen  
I'm not going anywhere  
Linger forever  
If only I could stay  
If I could stay here

I think we make a good team, I wonder if he thinks the same, *sigh*.

**The song is stay by jimmy Needham and Lizi bailey link for the song watch?v=wJr-1BcTtf4 and I do not own Brianna. I tried to make mason more of his own character rather than a version of Brandon, tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6 20 questions

November 13

I didn't write yesterday, I was busy having a nervous break down. Let me explain.

Mason and I turned in our song, it was due. Then Mrs. Mayte decided every one was going to sing there song in front of the class, cause she was so impressed. We had the rest of week to get ready, and we will perform the next week. "get back into your groups and get to work' she said. Mason came up, I was froze and felt sick. "are you ok Tess,"he asked. "i-i-I I cant sing in front of people." I said tears brimming in my eyes I thought I would disappoint him with my acting like a chicken with my head cut off.

Mason just smiled, "Ironic our song is about the place where fear has no voice at all and you scared." He said. "your about as mule with a steering wheel," I said angrily. "whoa whoa im sorry its just a little funny, how about we can go practice after school tomorrow we can get you to at least sing to me." He said. I shook my head yes still having a nervous break down.

So there was plenty good reason I didn't write. Now we move on to today.

I had another run in with Shaylee, this one was weird though. It was after school mason and I were in the music room Mrs. Mayte let us use it, we did have to explain my issue. I was trying really hard to get the words to come out, then she walked in. "oh Mason there you are, I was wondering if you wanted to leave this nut job and come join my group." She said. That did I didn't know if it was anger or jealousy that made me do it but I got the words to come out.

In the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper  
In the place where my fears have no voice at all  
Only sound in my ear, the whisper  
This moment is frozen  
I'm not going anywhere  
Linger forever  
If only I could stay  
If I could stay here

I sang ha-ha. Mason looked over at me and smiled, "wow' was all he got out. "poor dear she's obviously tone deaf." Shaylee sneered, she is meaner than a wet panther.

Then she got really close to Mason, "my offers always open" she said before she stomped away. "don't let the door hit cha were the good lord split cha" I called after her. I swear I heard her growl. Mason was laughing, when I turned back to him. He stopped and looked at me "I didn't know you could sing "he said. I blushed and looed at him through my lashes. That musta caused him to short circuit of somthin cause he started to stutter, blush and rub the back of his neck. I giggled causing him to blush more he looked like had just eaten something my aunt Brianna made on taco night,

"you want to finish" I asked. "yea' he said. We practiced for a little longer it was 5. "its late we could go grabe something to eat" he said. Well butter my but and call me biscuit he just asked my out kind of. "sure just let me text my momma" I said.

We went to KFC ," you wanted fried chicken" he said. I felt myself smile, aww. We went in an ordered, then found a seat. 'wanna play 20 questions" he asked. Alright 20 each or ten each" I said. "lets do ten" he said.

Brandon, **Tess**

Q:1 Tess do you have any siblings?

**A:yes a brother named tom and a sister named Cheyanne. They are twins.**

**Q2: what's your favorite color?**

A:Orange

Q3: who is your favorite singer?

**A:Franchesca Batistelli**

**Q4: who is your favorite band?**

A:hawk nelson

Q5: why did your family move?

**A: my mommas job.**

**Q6: what is your favorite food?**

A:Bacon

Q7: when is your birthday?

**A: june,5**

**Q8: whens your birthday?**

A: Valentines day.

Q9: what do you want to be when you leave school?

**A:I have no idea**

**Q10: have you always lived in Maine?**

A: actually I am from Sheridan, Wyoming.

Q11: do you have your divers license yet?

**A: no**

**Q12: so are you the cliché yet oddly surprising kid that kame to the big city to live there dreams of becoming a famous singer?**

A: wow you were spot on with that one.

Before we could finish our food came, so we ate. Then be asked something that made my heart stop. "one last question, why are you so beautiful?" I could say anything, he waved and ran off. I walked home in a state of shock, maybe I was just dreamin, but darlin oh there's no words to describe it.

**Okay I know Masons last comment was clichéd, predictable, and dorky but im kind of a sucker for those weird clichéd de ja vu moments here cute. If you don't know the expression of the mule means not helping, and don't let the door hi cha means bye. Please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7 bad day

**November **14

I am sitting in the gym behind the bleachers bawling my eyes out, I am fixin to strangle Shaylee but she will probably come back from the dead and haunt me.

Today after music Shaylee came up to me. "you can't sing on Monday." She said. "what why" I asked. "do I have to spell it out dummy, you cant sing tomorrow so no one knows what you sound like, then you will record a song for me and I will sing, win the show and then get Mason. "she said as if the most logical thing in the world. "one why would I do that, two why don't you singing for yourself?" I asked. "if you do not sing I will make you wish you never left Georgia, and im sure you could get in a lot of trouble if you do any thing wrong I have every one wrapped around my finger ."she answered I could feel the tears already in my eyes. "and I would sing myself but my aunt Mackenzie told me this would be better, I have talent beyond belief this is more fun" and 'if we get caught I can just say she forced me to she waned to sing but she got stage fright **and was too scared**," she said. That did it tears streamed down my face. "fine Shaylee ill start on a song." I choked out. "oh and stay away from my guy" She gave me an evil smile, flipped her strawberry blond hair and walked off, swaying her hips.

We had lunch after music, I ran strait to the gym. of course it was empty, no came here unless they had to, not even the sports kids. My tears eventually stopped, but I had a sick fellin in my belly. I had been so scared of what Shaylee could do I gave in that quickly, I know it wasn't even a very good threat, and I said yes just like that. I feel horrible, im disappointing Mason and worse myself. I was gonna prove to the world that I wasn't scared but apparently I am. I knew there were worse threats mommas own personal mean girl threated to get her kicked out of school and moved across he state. So things could be a lot worse, I guess im just not as brave as my momma.

Shaina eventually found me I had stopped crying, "what's wrong?" she asked. I did my best to smile, "just needed some me time," I said hoping I was convincing. "oh okay, come on the bells gonna ring" she said. I ran out of the gym to my locker.

When I got home I still felt sick, and sad. I sat on the counter thinkin, "what's on your mind Sugar" my mom asked. "oh um I was wondering if I could cut my hair," I said. It was only part lie I really wanted to, I have never cut my hair before, and it would distract me from my problem. "of course you can, I have a coupon, I can take you after supper if you like," she said. "that would be great momma." I said smiling a real smile for the first time today.

I sat in the chair at the salon, my mom went to target while she was waiting. The hair dresser was almost done. When I finally was done my once strait blond and brown waist length hair was now to my chin, just brown, and oddly curly. It was cute and a change of pace. They had cut off about a foot of hair and asked if I wanted to donate it. I agreed and headed out to she momma. The whole car ride home she talked about how good my hair looked.

Trying to write a song for some one else is harder than you think. I don't know how I am supposed to create a show stopin song when I have no idea what kind of song Shaylee wants. Ugggh, she wont even come right out and tell you she goes" just write me a song that will impress you know who." That girl is so stuck up, she is taller than a light pole. I mean what would she sing about, her shoes. This makes less sense than Pepsi.

November 15

Shaina was the first to see my new hair, her eyes as wide as plates. I-its all gone?" she said, more like asked. "its just hair Shaina it will crow back, don't ruffle your feathers." I said. "I know but it was so long, but it still looks cute." She said. " im fixin to leave if you don't hurry up" I told her. "coming "she yelled. We walked through the halls till we came to home room. Manny came up to great us, "hey Tess we match" he said. Pointing to his curly afro, my hair wasn't that curly and my didn't stick out. "and pigs ate graceful" I replied. "so are we still going to the movie tomorrow?" he asked. "yea but can abbey come I don't want to leave her," I said. "I heard you have to sing on Monday ate you ready?" Shaina asked. "uh" I started but was saved by the bell.

Before music Shaylee came up and asked if I had started on her song. I fought back the urge to cry, "I don't know what kind of song you want" I said. "just guess for now "she said before taking her seat.

Mrs. Mayte was late that never happened, finally she came in a new kid in tow. As soon as I saw there face I caught my breath. Well slap my head and call me silly, I muttered under my breath it was my Ex boyfriend Kevin.

Here's the story before I confuse ya. Kevin was my boyfriend in North Carolina. He was a Yankee, and a liar. We had dated for about a month. Suddenly he was uninterested. He was sneaking around behind my back. He kissed my best friend on my birthday. Then he told me I wasn't pretty enough for him, so I let him go. It wasn't that hard he was a jerk always found a problem with me. I got over him as my momma would say I cried a myself a river built a bridge and got over it. Strange northern sayin but its true.

He musta recognized me, even with my hair chopped off. He looked at me and smiled, as if I didn't feel sick enough. Mrs. Mayte introduced him to the class, and explained our project. "you can just observe the students will perform there songs on Monday." She said. "class you may get into your groups" she said. I fallowed Mason to the corner of the room. "hey can I play guitar today and you sing?" I asked. "you know how to play?" he asked. I shook my head yes and he handed the instrument over. I began to strum the cords for the first part of the song. He began to sing, he was amazing no exaggeration there. everything was going fine ya know except for the growing feeling of guilt building in my stomach about leaving mason high and dry. Then Kevin came over and rudely interrupted Mason and I. "Tess I didn't know you could play. "he said. "and I didn't know you could get any ruder huh" I replied. Mason gave me a confused glace, ill explain later I mouthed. "what do you want Kevin?" I asked. "well I was told to watch" he said putting air quotes around watch. "your not watching your talking" I said. He rolled his eyes and stopped talking I swear I thought he would never shut up.

Class ended, I walked out with Mason telling him about how I new that jerk Kevin. "He sounds a bit like Shaylee" mason said. Making me smile. "are going to the movie?" he asked I shook my head. "gotta go I have a science test, im as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." I called. "okay bye" he waved and left. Neither of us had said a word about what happened during 20 questions it would cause me a new truck full of trouble.

As I was walking towards the library for my free period, Kevin came and put his arm around my shoulders. I quickly shoved it off, and asked "what is it now." I asked annoyed. "Where did you learn to be so mean woman?" he asked. 'deep in the south were sushi is called bait." I replied. " I know you want me back" he said. "there's a tree stump in Louisiana with a higher I.Q than you" I said. "you will want me, I guarantee it" he said. "go away Kevin before I jerk your tail in a knot, beside don't you have a prettier girl to go woo?" I asked. He walked away angry as a bull. I smiled.

Kevin annoyed me all day, I wish he would go back to California and stay there. He is as stuck up as Shaylee. I finally know what Mason meant.

**I don't have much to say I don't own Makenzie, and that's about it please review and leave ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8 movie maddness and family time

**November 16**

Movie day, we are going to see RV, its not new but they are showing it cheep. Manny was supossed to pick it out, but he wanted to go to a fancy theatre. None of us except Mason, his family is pretty rich could afourd it. Mason sugessted we cold just watch one at his house bur manny said no. he is to poor to pain, to proud to whitewash.

We all met at my house before the movie. Abbey was the first to get there, then shaina. Last was the boys they rode together. I introduced Mason to abbey, they had gone to the school the same amount of time but never met, she was in art he was in music. "mason abbey, abbey mason" I said. Abbey liked him instantly, mabey a bit to much. He tried to shake her hand after that, she got all weird and giggly, and really close to him. Mason looked extreamly oncufortable. Right before abbey got to close Mason did the wierdest thing, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me really close to him. I was froze in shock, It had callmed abbey down. Not that I didn't like it just no one had done that before at least not like that. Kevin had done it to annoy me and he made me feel like I was choking. I gave Shaina a questioning glance but she did nothing.

Mason kept his arm around me the whole way to the theatre. When he let go I looked up and gave a little pouty face, he smiled but said nothing. If your wondering why I did this when I have the risk of Shaylee tannin my hide for it the answer is I do not know. When we got in line I counted my money, "oh I don't have enough" I said. "its okay I can get it," Mason said. I tried to hand him the money that I had. "no need" he said and put it back in my hand. "thank you so much," I said. Unfortintly when ever I was really gratful, my eyes gotbig and puppy dog style. I probably looked like I was five, or mabey not because he was blushing.

A few seconds later shaina grabed my arm and practicly draged me to the bathroom, exvusing us as she pulled me in. once in she looked at me a small smile playing on her lips. "girl you do not know when to let up I swear he has gone head over heels for you two and a half time in the last ten minutes." She almost yelled. I pulled myself up to sit on the counter, "I don't know what I did, I swear." I said. "the pouty face, puppy dog eyes and you didn't move his arm." She said. " one the pouty face was an acident, the eyes they do that naturaly, and the arm I didn't know what to do, but it was kind of nice" I said my voice getting dreamy at the end. She smiled, and said "try to control it your making him nervous." She said. "how, is that bad." I asked. "by just being you, and in your case I don't think it is." She replied smiling. "we better, go" I said.

When we got back out Mason, Manny, and Abbey where still in line. Abbey looked at me, I new I would have to explain every thing to her later. Shaina whent up and held on to Mannys arm, he loked down to smile at her. I stood acwardly between Abbey and Mason. " I can go get food." I offered feeling useless. They all agreed and gave there orders. By the time I was done they finally got tickets. Mason handed me mine and our hands brushed, sending an electric shock through me, it had never done that with Kevin.

A few minutes into the movie, that is after the 10 of cinima offers, 20minutes of food comercials, 5 for the local schools, and 30 minutes of priveiws. So any way a few minutes into the actual movie, bless my pea pickin heart it was Shaylee, jasmine and natalie. To make matters worse, I was sitting between abbey and Mason. Of course if I act like somthings wrong Mason will be his normal caring self and make sure im okay, shaylee gets mad. I pretend I'm into the movie, and mason will try to make a move again, Shaylee is also mad. So what's a girl to do. Well of course she pretends the popcorn made her sick, breaking the guy she likes heart, leacing her friends, go home mope and eat away her sarrows. Easy peasy.

I called my momma to come get me, told every one I wasn't felling well (thank you movie theatre popcorn). Apologise for having to leave, my momma is finally here. Its not just her, in the other seat I see my aunt Chloe. She isn't actually my aunt, she is one of my mommas best friends but she is like an aunt, and when I was little I thought she and momma were sisters. "hey sweetie I heard you weren't felling well," she said as I got in the back seat. "yeah I may have over done it on the popcorn." i replied. "well we were gonna watch a chick flick, join us" she asked as we pulled to the drive way. "actually I was just gonna lay down for a while." I replied. Before we walked into the house she gave me a hug," okay" she said in her usual cheery tone.

I went to my room and changed into yoga pants and a t shirt. I sat down in my bed sinking into a pile of blankets and pillows. I pulled out a note book and began to think. Now was a good time to write a song for Shaylee, what would she sing about nail polish?

After about an hour of useless thinkin I got a text from mason.

Mason: hey sorry you missed the movie hope you feel better on Monday.  
he was so excited to performer our song me on the other hand much less. Then I got a text from abbey that kind of confused me.

Abbey: you didn't tell me, any way we don't need to meat for lunch tomaroww im going out with my real friends."

What does she mean, I feel bad though great back down to 1 friend, now 1 abbey, 3 mean girls, 1 cousin, and one cute yet totally unreachable crush. Maine is no fun. Write later Darling gonna take a nap.

After I woke up j texted Shaina about abbey asking what was wrong, she said she didn't know. My momma came up with some tea and a pile of movies for me. She placed her hand over me forehead. She clicked her tough. "your feeling kind of warm Tess, let me go get the thermometer." She said before walking away. I was actually felling sick, my eyes hurt, everthing just hurt. Momma came back with the thermometer, and checked my temp. 109.3 she read out loud. I frowned, she told me to get some rest then walkee out.

A littlw while later I picked up a the guitar my daddy gave me for my birthdat two years ago. I began to lightly strum and sing.

I guess I must look strong, I guess I must look brave

Cause you've given me this life, and I need to survive

If I hold it all in..

My daddy came in. I was sitting I'm my desk chair still playing. He came in and sat at the edge of my bed. "tour getting pretty good at that," he pointed out. I smiled and nodded. "daddy what was mack2nzie like?" I asked. He gave my a confused clance. "how do you know about her" he asked. "momma let me read some of her diaries before we moved." I said. "wow she wouldn't even let me touch thouse preciouse booksmof hers"he said. Ismiled there were a few good reason she didn't let him read them. "Mackenzie was not the nicest person in the world, sadly she tormented your mother, and flirted with me. I was neber interested though, I only had eyes for one girl" je said raising his eyebrows. He glanced over at you my diary/song book. "can I read your song?" he asked. I gave him the copy of the song Mason and I wrote, offically called stay. Je read the song over, "this is really good Tess." He exclaimed. Then gave me a funny look, "mow who is this mason" he said. "daddy he was just the kid I had to write the song with." I said. "uh huh I'm sure your mother used a similar excuse when your grandparents asked about me." He said winking. "ooh hes just some guy I helped at the pet shop ohhh, " he said doing a really bad impression of a girl. "night Tess" he called as he walked out. I put my guitar down and got in bed.

My relashionship with my parents is different than most teenagers. I am actually really close to my parents. We rarely fight and its usually over wno has to do the dishes or something. My daddy is really funny, and my momma is smarter than people give her credit for. I am also a lot closer to my siblings than most kids. My momma and aunt brianna used to fight all the time. There first fight that I remember was over my aunts dog Mrs. Penelope distroyed our yard in new orleans. Evebtually they got over it. Im going to sleep night night.

**I do not own mrs penelope, and I wrote the song lyrics I know there noy very good but I came with it up on spot. **


	9. Chapter 9 in the middle

November 18

I feel absolutly terrible! I was freaking out all morning over music. When it finally came it was torture. We were the second to last group to sing. We took our spots he began to play the guitar. He looked at me with concern. When it was my turn to sing I looked over at Shaylee, she was smiling like chesire cat. Tears welled in my eyes, "im sorry I just cant" I said and I rushed out the door. I ran to the supply closet, closed and locked the door. I felt like a baby, sitting there. I heard a soft knock on the door. "tess are you in there, are you okay" I heare mason ask his voiefull of concern. New tears now for the fact that I could never be with mason even as friends. I had learned Saturday night that mackenzie was Shaylees aunt and she worked for the bored of derectors she could get my mamma fired in an instant. My hide was good as tanned.

"tess" mason called in a sing song voice. Then I heard him slide to the floor. He began to quietly sing.

In the middle of cold dark night in the middle itll be alright,

I will be there I will be there and if pain is the ocean that your swimin in you can rest assure that ill be divin in.

I opened the door, "thanks mason" I said looking down at my shoes. "so I was wondering," he said shyly. Oh no please no do not ask me that, I scilently praied. It did no good. 'tessni was wondering if mabey you wanted to go out with me?" he asked. Nooo, I yelled in my head like one of those dramatic movies. "im sorry mason I just cant right now, maybe another time." I said a whole new wave of tears swept over me.

I felt like a zombie the rest of the day. My eyes were red and puffy, I looked like id been chewed up and spit out. Maybe we could go back home momma would get a teaching job there.

**I know its really short but I have a really good idea for the next chapter. The song is in the middle jimmy needham.**


	10. Chapter 10 who will love me for me

**The blog of the beautiful, talented, amazing Shaylee Hollister**

**By Shaylee Hollister**

My Name is Shaylee May Hollister. I am almost 16, I have strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and skin that needs a tan. My mom died when I was five. My dad is always on business, so I was raised by my aunt Mackenzie, or the as i like to say the wicked witch of the east coast. She is always forcing me to do all these mean things, saying I must keep her legacy going. What ever that means. Her legacy apparently has to do with Tess Roberts. She is such a sweet girl but my aunt scares me so I listen. My aunt also wants me to go out with Mason, he is nice and all but I don't like him, beside I think him and Tess are cute together.

There are other reasons I am thru kind of person I don't like. It makes my aunt proud. Since I never really new my mom I always strive to make my aunt proud. Sometimes I wonder if I should make myself proud, instead of her. I would let Tess have her spotlight, and her guy. I would also tell abbey the truth, she thinks Tess only introduced Mason to her to rub it in.

I don't even know why I am in this school I don't have any of these talents, I want to be a writer. Here is a piece from my current story.

Her eyelids drooped low, exhaustion over taking her. The moonlight poured through the window reflecting watery shapes along the walls. The warm fire and soft blankets beckoning her to sleep. She could not give in not yet.

She strolled the halls of the empty building. Using a candle to look at the majestic paintings on the walls. One picture caught her eye. A young girl crying over her father. Eyes filled with unshed tears. Years had passed yet the tears still remained.

pretty good if I do say so myself. I have tons of half finished story's left without and ending. The beginning and middle but the future seems impossible to write.

Today I saw what I think was real love unlike my aunts proud smile, or hard glare. It was between Mason and Tess. I had been forced to force her not to go out with Mason. She said now leaving in a flurry of tears. He wasn't mad though, and today he apologized. Saying he was sorry for putting her in an uncomfortable position, at a bad time. She smiled faintly, he eyes showing pure love. Hidden by fear clothed by the walls of insecurity, he heart breaks anew each time. each time he gives her those flirtatious glances, and wide teeth showing smiles, looks I wish someone would give me. Mason was in love with Tess the unconditional forgives, she had slashed his grades, broke his heart and he still wanted her. How romantic.

I know Tess also loves him. You can see it in her eyes, every human reacts this way there eyes light up like a million stars. He voice is gentler, she hums a love song.

Oh love! I wish someone's eyes would light up when they saw me. I wish I could see my dad more. I wish…

The last time I heard my dad he was packing for his trip. I was helping we were both singing Cinderella by Steven Curtis chapman, very off key. He picked me up, spun me around while singing..

And I danced with Cinderella while she was here in my arms.

My dad was the one person who's eyes lit up, who had uncontrollable forgiveness for me. When I fell so far from the good kid bar he picked me up no question. When I was caught secretly writing he encouraged me. The one person who truly loved me was my dad.

I got a text last night from Tess, it said.

Do you like this for lyrics.

He cries in the corner where nobody sees

He's the kid with the story no one would believe

He prays every night "Dear God won't you please...

Could you send someone here who will love me?"

Who will love me for me?

Not for what I have done or what I will become

Who will love me for me?

'Cause nobody has shown me what love

What love really means, what love really means

I text back don't write for now I have something to tell you tomorrow.

I got oh okay.

I sat reading the chorus who will love me for me not for what I have done or what I will become, cause nobody has shown me what love really means. My heart began to break and stich itself together all at the same time. I was not going to make Tess do my dirty work. She was gonna sing as herself. On one condition it had to be that song.

maybe just maybe my aunts frozen heart would melt.

**okay I do not own what love really means by j.j. Heller. I did write the story Shaylee is writing so don't hate. and please leave ideas on the song mason should sing in the talent show. thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11 this is me

November 19

I was walking to music class today until j got pulled out by Shaylee. I was fixin to cry at the sight of her, she tortured me and there she was smiling. "Tess I need to talk to you," she said her smile fading. "go on," I replied. then she apologized! for real. she said she was sorry for putting me down, stealing my voice, and black mailing me. she said I inspired her the way I wasn't afraid to be me. she also explained why she forced me to sing. her aunt wanted her to, and her aunt being the only momma she had, she wanted to make her happy. I would do anything to make my momma happy. so I may have been late to class, turned down the boy I liked, and made a fool of my self none of that mattered cause today in that hall way I met the real Shaylee.

she also asked me if I would still sing but as myself. "I could help you oh I can get you a dress I was gonna get a new one for the show anyway we just can't tell my aunt." Shaylee exclaimed as we walked down the streets. Shaina and Manny were busy practicing, and mason was working at the book store. I didn't know what to say, I rarely wore dresses, and it was even rarer to get them as a gift. "come on Tess it will be fun," Shaylee wined. I agreed and she pulled me into the mall.

we must have picked out a ton of dresses by the time i actually got to try them on. I had to try on each one show Shaylee text a picture to Shaina wait for a reply and repeat. it was hours! ahh! for the first time I think I was tired of shopping shocking. we finally picked out an orange dress. it went a little above my knee, and had a wide brown belt. Shaylee being a girly girl also got a dress. a fancy hot pink dress with purple flowers. she took both dresses home, she felt bad about tricking her aunt but Mackenzie still had to think that Shaylee was doing the show.

I got home and began to practice the song I wrote. Cheyenne came in and sat on my bed listening to my playing. swaying a bit as I sang the chorus. when I was finished I asked if she liked it. she didn't answer instead I heard a soft snore she had fallen asleep. I smiled and carried her to her bed. I had three days before the show!

**i always feel in most things the bad guy is just the bad guy nothing more so I wanted that to change. only one more chapter left. thank you those who took the tome to actually read this.**


	12. Chapter 12 the end

Told in 3rd person

The night of the talent show the school was buzzing. People ran back and forth in fancy costumes, no one was calm. Tess sat in front of the mirror while Shaylee was doing her hair and makeup. She had curled Tess's short brown hair. She had on her orange dress, a wide brown belt, and brown cowboy boots. She was breathing heard. "you will do fine you have the song?" Shaylee asked. Tess nodded looking down to her guitar. They had changed the song thinking it may have been to sad. "close your eyes Shaylee said while putting eye shadow on her friend. "okay done," she said giving dramatic bow. Tess looked in the mirror, she had on gold eye shadow, a little blush and a bit of clear lip gloss. "ready" Tess asked Shaylee. She nodded and they headed to say good luck to Shaina, and Manny.

Tess took a quick look from behind the curtain, mason sat at a piano singing. She smiled, still feeling guilty because she had never told him the real reason she wouldn't go out with him.

Shaina, and Manny went on after Tess but she told them good luck first. She smiled as they complimented her. She took a big breath, as she heard applause. She was next, she waited on the side of the stage until her name was called. She walked casually grabbed her guitar and walked on stage took a breath and began.

wake up to another day  
I don't know if I can face  
All the fears that are starin' me down  
Yeah, I'm trying to be brave  
But I'm a thread about to fray  
I want to stand, but I don't know how  
I look up  
And all I see is Your love holding me

[Chorus]  
When I feel like giving up  
When my heart has hurt too much  
Feels like I've reached the end  
No, I won't turn and run  
This battle will be won  
When I've done all I can  
I stand, stand, stand  
I stand, stand, stand

Some days I lose my place  
It's a fight to keep my faith  
But, You are with me  
I am not alone, no  
When all around my world gives way  
Tossed like an ocean wave  
You are my rock when the storm clouds blow  
I look up  
And all I see is Your love holding me

[Chorus}

On Your promise, I will stand  
All other ground is sinking sand

On Your promise, I will stand  
All other ground is sinking sand  
Sinking sand

she finished eyes closed the crowd burst with applause. She smiled and walked of stage. Shaina and Manny went on. After there song Tess heard a name she did think she would. Shaylee Hollister. "hello everybody, I am Shaylee I know I was signed up to sing but im going o do something different, something more me I am going to read you all a poem I wrote. To apologies to my friend.

I know I cheated

I know I lied

I know I left you there to cry

I have make mistakes

But I also have a heart that breaks

You know the reasons why

I hid behind a wall of fake

And yet you stay

I want to say im sorry

But I also want to thank you

You brought out the real person

And she isn't going back

She finished the poem smiling, she looked at her aunt her eyes softened a bitt. Tess ran out right there and gave Shaylee a hug. The two walked back stage and waited. "and the winner if this years talent show is… 3rd place Tess, 2nd mason, and we have a tie for first threes company and Shaylee!" there principal announced. They all walked on stage holding hands and took a bow.

At the after party Tess sat alone on a stool, smiling at her friends. Shaylee was dancing with Kyle, Shaina and Manny were also dancing together. "hey," said a familiar voice, Tess turned to see mason. "hi," she replied. "you were really good," he declared shyly. "so were you," she replied. "im sorry." Mason said looking at her. "Shaylee told me everything." He finished. Tess nodded, taking a drink of her lemonade. "so I was wondering if that offer was still open?" Tess asked shyly. Mason smiled before pulling her on the dance floor, "only for you," he said. They all danced the night away.

**Okay so I said this is the end but if any one asks I will do a sequel. Thanks for reading. And I don't own the song stand by Britt Nicole. **


End file.
